el amor pasado y futuro
by yugixyamixatemulove
Summary: yami y atemu estan casados y muy felices pero que pasara cuando un misterioso esclavo aparece en sus vidas? descubralo aqui yamixyugixatemu NO SOY BUENA EN LOS RESUMENES POR FAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD
1. Chapter 1

Parejas:

yamixyugixatemu

sethxjouno/ setoxjoey

Capitulo 1:

Era un nuevo amanecer y como todos los dias en la ciudad de Egipto el cielo se encontraba despejado, en el palacio el principe heredero Yami se encontraba todavia durmiendo en su habitacion al lado de su esposo, el sacerdote atemu, los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana justo en la cara del principe haciendo que este empezara a los ojos lentamente para poder acostumbrarce a la luz, cuando logro abrirlos por completo miro hacia su costado y noto que su esposo seguia durmiendo con sus brazos alrrededor de su cintura , con una sonrisa en su rostro yami se decidio a despertarlo.

Yami- Atemu vamos despierta ya es de mañana- Dijo empezando a moverlo

Atemu- hmmm yami vuelve a dormir es muy temprano- Decia bostezando y volviendose a dormir

Yami- pero que dices si siempre nos levantamos a la misma hora, lo que pasa es que me mantuviste despierto casi toda la noche

Atemu ya despierto mira a yami y le sonrie- bien que anoche no te quejabas-Ante esto yami se sonroja, Atemu divertido lo abraza y le da un beso que empezo a tornarse caliente

Yami- ahora no Atemu tenemos que levantarnos -

Atemu- ahhh esta bien pero me la debes- Decia sonriendo de medio lado

Los dos se levantaron, se dieron una ducha rapida y se vistieron, cuando ya estaban listos ambos salieron de la habitacion rumbo al salon en donde comian todas las mañ llegaron vieron que ya estaban todos incluyendo al faraon aknankanon que era el padre de Yami.

Yami-buenos dias padre-dice con una sonrisa que aknankanon imita-buenos dias yami, Atemu-Ambos se sentaron a la derecha del faraon

aknankanon-chicos hoy hay una reunion en la que tienen que estar presentes ya que tienen que aprender todo lo necesario para cuando tomen el trono-decia bastante serio aknankanon a lo que yami y atemu se quejaron.

yami-esta bien padre ahi estaremos -decia mirandolo y luego desviar la mirada hacia Atemu que sonreia tanquilizador y el no pudo mas que devolverle la sonrisa.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron hacia el salon del trono en donde aknankanon se sento en su trono con yami a su derecha y Atemu se fue junto con los demas sacerdotes, cuando todos estaban listos aknankanon hablo.

aknankanon- bien que hay pendiente para hoy

salomon-faraon los guardias han capturado a una gran cantidad de esclavos a los que tiene que ver antes de que se les de sus funciones-

aknankanon- esta bien traiganlos-dijo y luego dirigio su mirada hacia su hijo- yami , tu y Atemu aun no han elegido su esclavo personal asi que te sugiero que los veas bien haber si te interesa alguno-dice a lo que yami aciente con la cabeza no muy entuciasmado

Los guardias empezaron a traer a los esclavos y organizarlos en filas todos inclinado ante el faraon y sus corte, cuando ya estaban todos yami y Atemu veian uno por uno sin prestarle tampoco mucha atencion hasta que su mirada quedo fija en un esclavo que tenia un cabello muy parecido al de ellos, interesados se miraron y acintieron con la cabeza el uno al y yami dirigieron su mirada a aknankanon que los veia interesado, ellos apuntaron hacia donde estaba el esclavo parecido a ellos y aknankanon enseguida entendio, le hizo una seña a un guardia para que agarrara al esclavo y lo llevara a los aposentos de yami y Atemu.

Cuando el faraon termino de ver al resto de los esclavos le dio permiso a Yami y Atemu para que se retiraran, estos se despidieron y salieron de la sala del trono rumbo a sus aposentos, cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y entraron para ver a su nuevo esclavo sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, ellos podian ver claramente que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando era obvio que estaba llorando.

El esclavo al escuhar que la puerta se abria y se cerraba miro asustado para arriba y al ver quien era de inmediato su puso de rodillas ante ellos.

Yami y Atemu se acercaron lentamente se agacharon a su nivel y ambos le pusieron una mano los hombros del esclavo.

yami-tranquilo no tienes que arrodillarte-decia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Atemu- si vamos levantate no vamos a hacerte daño lo prometemos- decia ayudandolo a levantarse -dinos cual es tu nombre?-

esclavo- m-mi n-nombre es yugi-decia tartamudiando un poco

yami- bueno yugi es un placer conocerte mi nombre es yami y este es mi esposo Atemu-

Atemu al ver que yugi aun seguia con la vista baja decidio hablar- vamos yugi miranos por favor.

Yugi lentamente levanto la mmirada para que Yami y Atemu pudieran verlo bien, decir que estos dos estaban sorprendidos no seria nada ya que frente a ellos tenian los ojos mas lindos que haian visto en sus vidas, eran un color amatista del mas puro que reflajaban su inocencia.

yugi-principe yami sacerdote atemu estan bien?

yami que fue le primero en salir del shock en el que se encontraban hablo-si yugi no te preocupes estamos bien, yugi mientras estemos en esta habitacion por favor llamanos por nuestros nombres ya estamos muy cansados de que nos llamen por nuestros titulos-decia con una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual yugi aciente timidamente

atemu-yugi debes estar cansado porque no tevas a dormir a tu habitacion y mañana te diremos tus funciones-dijo atemu y yugi algo avergonzado pregunta -y donde esta mi habitacion?-Yami y Atemu le sonrien y apuntan a un lado de la habitacion donde habia una puerta-ahi es yugi ve y duerme mañana despiertanos al amanecer por favor-

Yugi asiente y sin decir mas se va a su habitacion para poder dormir, cuando llega se acuesta en su cama y en cuestion de segundo se quedo dormido

Espero que te haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos ,soy nueva en estas cosas, este es mi primer fanfic así que si ven que tengo muchos errores me gustaría que me los escribieran en un mail para poder mejorar y seguir escribiendo fanfics

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente yugi se despertó y al ver que ya era de día se levanto rápidamente y cuando termino de bañarse y cambiarse salio de su habitación para ver que Yami y Atemu seguían durmiendo en su cama les dio una pequeña sonrisa y camino lentamente hacia el armario de donde saco la ropa que ellos usarían el día de hoy, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño y preparo el baño ,cuando termino salio de allí y se acerco a la cama y empezó a sacudir lentamente a Yami.

yugi-yami atemu despierten ya es de día-dijo sacudiéndolos lentamente por miedo a que se enojaran si los despertaba muy bruscamente

yami lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando los abrió por completo lo primero que vio fue a yugi - buenos días yugi- dijo con una sonrisa

yugi se sonrojo levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa aunque esta fue mas tímida- buenos días yami-

Yugi se alejo rápidamente y empezó a limpiar la habitación.

yami observaba con detenimiento todos sus movimientos antes de que se dio cuenta de que tenia que levantarse o se les haría ,muy tarde y no quería que su padre se enojara con el, miro a su lado y noto que atemu aun estaba dormido, sonriendo yami puso su cara al lado de el oído de atemu y tomo mucho aire.

yami- ATEMU SACA TU CULO DE LA CAMA AHORA MISMO!- decía para luego echarse a reír por la reacción de este

Atemu pego un salto por el susto y se cayó de la cama-YAMI! que demonios haces?- decía volteandose a ver a yami que se aferraba a su estomago por la risa

yami-JAJAJAJAJA lo siento Atemu no pude resistirme jajajajj-

Atemu-JAJA si muy gracioso ahora dale vamos a bañarnos que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer-

yami-jajaja esta bien esta bien no te enojes ya voy- decía tratando de contener la risa

Ambos se levanta y se dirigen al baño, al salir se dieron cuenta de que su cama ya estaba hecha y que yugi seguia limpiando su habitación aunque esta ya estaba suficientemente miraron y se dieron una pequeña sonrisa, se acercaron lentamente a yugi y le agarraron la mano con la que estaba limpiando el suelo.

Yugi levanto la mirada del suelo y se les quedo mirando pero enseguida desvió la y Atemu se miraron extrañados, luego yami agarro por la barbilla a yugi y le giro la cara

yami-Yugi estas bien? pregunto preocupado.

atemu-si que sucede?-le dijo algo mas calado pero igual se notaba el tono preocupado en su voz.

yugi-n-no s-sucede nada majestades-dijo tratando de seguir limpiando pero yami y atemu se lo impidieron

atemu-yugi ya te dijimos que nos llames por nuestros nombres-dijo

yami-si yugi y ademas que sucede sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, vamos a tratar de ayudarte en lo que podamos-

yugi-y-yo no se...-levanto la mirada y los vio a los ojos,claramente se notaban las lágrimas surcando su rostro-...si puedo confiar en ustedes, tengo mucho miedo-finalizo

atemu-tranquilo yugi relajate y cuando te sientas preparado para contarnos nosotros te escucharemos y te prometo ahora que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte-dijo a lo que yami asintió -atemu tiene razón yugi nosotros esperaremos a que estes listo-dijo regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-ahora porque no te tomas el resto del dia libre-

Esto ultimo sorprendio mucho a yugi no creia que le dieran el dia libre-estas seguro majes digo yami- dijo corrigiendose inmediatamente ya que no queria que se enojaran con el

yami-por supuesto despues de todo ya terminaste tus deberes aqui en la habitacion y lo unico que tendrias que hacer es venir con nosotros a la sala del trono pero creo que es mejor que te tomes el dia libre-

atemu-yami tiene razon, ahora escucha si quieres puedes ir a nuestros jardines ahi nadie te molestara ya que solo nosotros y la gente que tiene nuestro permiso puede entrar-

yami-si ve ese lugar es muy tranquilo ahi podras relajarte-

yugi-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendoles levemente

Despues de eso los tres salieron de la habitacion yugi con direccion a los jardines y yami y atemu a la sala del trono donde los estaban esperando.

Yugi caminaba lentamente hacia los jardines que le habian indicado yami y atem, sonrio levemente al pensar en ellos no sabia que le pasaba desde que los conocio habia sentido una sensacion extraña en el la cabeza al tener esos pensamientos,ellos eran de la realeza y el un esclavo jamas podria suceder nada entre ello ademas ellos se tenian el uno al otro porque querrian a un niño como el y aunque existierala posibilidad de que sintieran algo por el cuando se enterarande su pasado seguro que lo olvidarian.

Tan ensimismado iba con sigo mismo que no se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigia y antes de que se diera cuenta choco con un guardia.

guardia-hey! mocoso quien diablos eres? que haces en este lugar solo pueden ingresar el principe yami y el sacerdote atemu-dijo agarrandolo del pelo y empezando a arrastrarlo.

yugi-p-pero que haces? yo tengo permiso para estar aqui de yami y atemu-dijo un tanto asustado

guardia-encima te atreves a llamarlos por sus nombres y a decir una mentira como esa maldito mocoso-grito enojado

yugi-espera adonde me llevas?-dijo comenzando a llorar

guardia-te llevare a la sala del trono para que el faraon te de el castigo que te mereses-dijo con una cruel sonrisa

espero les haya gustado

Quisiera darle las gracias a Gwevin234 por su reviwer que me devolvio las ganas de seguir escribiendo este fanfic

No vemos en el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

En la sala del trono se encontraban el faraon sentado en su trono con yami sentado a su lado y a un costado del trono estaban todos los sacerdote incluyendo a Atemu, todos ellos estaban discutiendo una posible alianza con China, ya que ya habian tenido varios problemas con ellos y se seguian asi los conduciria a la guerra cosa que nadie queria.

faraon-Y bien que les parece a ustedes?-dijo

salomon-faraon yo creo que es buena idea esta alianza, asi evitaremos una guerra y de paso reforzaremos nuestro comercio,ya que china es uno de los paises mas importantes en la economia-

sacerdote- si faraon nosotros creemos que..-fue cortado a la mitad de la frase porque se abrieron las puertas de golpe

A la sala entro un guardia arrastrando a un yugi desmayado con varios moretones y magulladuras en el cuerpo -pero que significa esto!-grito enojado el faraon por verse interrumpido en mitad de una reunion importante -marik que demonios haces!-

yami/atemu-YUGI!-gritaron alarmados

yami-pero que demonios haces con yugi-dijo claramente muy enojado al guardia

marik-pri-principe Yami encontre a este maldito esclavo tratando de entrar a sus jardines sin permiso-dijo un poco asustado por el grito de yami

atemu-pero que dices! Yugi tiene nuestro permiso para entrar a nuestros jardines el es nuestro esclavo personal y le dimos el permiso para que vaya a descansar a alli-dijo muy enojado

marik-p-pe-pero-tartamudio aterrado por lo que le podia llegar a pasar el sabia muy bien que las unicas personas que podian castigar a un esclavo personal era sus propios dueños y se habia dado cuenta desde hace mucho que yugi tenia las ropas de un esclavo personal pero jamas creyo que seria el esclavo del principe y su amante.

faraon-nada de peros! yugi tiene la ropa que demuestra que es el esclavo de yami y atemu y aun asi lo has castigado sin saber siquiera que el tenia el permiso para ir a los jardines de es un insulto GUARDIAS!-grito

guardias- si mi faraon-dijieron inclinadose con respeto

faraon-llevense a este fuera del palacio, a partir de ahora ya no es un guardia y asegurense de ponerle el tatuaje que demuestra que a caido en desgracia -le dijo a los guardia y despues se dirijio a yami y atemu-ustedes dos se pueden retirar, lleven a yugi acon isis para que lo cure -dijo a lo que ellos asintieron y se drigieron hacia donde estaba yugi

marik-esperen! esto no es justo-grito indigado no creia que le pusieran este castigo, cuando a un guardia lo echan del palacio y le ponen esa marca iba a ser repudiado en todo egipto, tanto es asi que la mayoria de las personas a las que le pasaba se terminaban llendo de egipto.

Los otros guardias lo callaron de un golpe en la nuca dejandole inconsiente y se lo llevaron rapidamente de alli.

Yami y Atemu llevaban a yugi a las camaras de curacion donde seguramente isis se encontraria ya que no habia ido hoy a la llegar tocaron la puerta-adelante-se escucho una suave voz que dijo

Ellos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Isis sentada en un escritorio llenando unos levanto la vista de sus papeles y vio que yami y atemu entraban llevando a alguien con ellos

isis-principe yami sacerdote atemu que puedo hacer por ustedes?-dijo levantandose y acercandose a ellos y cuando estaba suficintemente cerca se dio cuenta de que la persona que llevaba se encontraba inconsiente y muy instante se alarmo y rapidamente lo saco de los brazos de atemu y lo llevo a la cama para revisarlo

yami suspiro y se acerco a la cama-el es yugi nuestro nuevo esclavo, hoy le habiamos dado el dia libre ya que habia termibado sus tareas temprano, le dijimos que vaya a nuestros jardines personales para que se relajara pero se ve que en el camino se topo con un guardia y este lo golpio y lo llevo a la sala del trono para que mi padre lo castigara pero al llegar se dio cuenta de el era nuestro sirviente personal y que le habiamos dado permiso, mi padre lo echo del palacio y hizo que le pongan la marca que demuestra que cayo en desgracia-finalizo

Isis-ya veo-dijo terminando de vendar las heridas de yugi-bueno el va estar bien solo tiene que descansar y no hacer mucho esfuerzo por un tiempo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

atemu- muchas gracias isis, podemos llevarlo a nuestra habitacion?-dijo esperanzado

isis-claro no veo porque no-dijo

yami y atemu de inmediato se acercaron a yugi y yami lo recogio y luego de despedirse de isis salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron a la suya ya que tenian que dejara yugi en su cama para que descansara.

isis-vaya con que yugi, podria ser esto de lo que mis visiones se referian-dijo tocando su collar del milenio-si es asi les deseo la mejor de las suertes-finalizo antes de sentarse a seguir con sus deberes


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que yugi habia llegado al palacio.Y solo habia tenido que estar encama durante una semana para recuperarse por completo del accidente que habia tenido con el guardia.

Yami y Atemu se encontraban descansando en sus jardines personales, atemu estaba con la espalda apoyada contra un arbol,con los ojos cerrados, y yami se encontraba en su regaso apoyandose contra su pecho.

De repente empiezan a escuchar pasos asi que ambos abren los ojos y miran para adelante para ver a yugi caminando hacia ellos

yugi-hey yami atemu como estan?-dijo con una sonrisa

Yami y Atemu ambos le devuelven la sonrisa-nosotros bien y tu yugi-respondio yami sin dejar de mirar a verdad es que desde hace ya un tiempo ambos habian empezado a tener sentimientos por yugi pero no dijieron nada por miedo a que el los rechazara.

yugi-yo estoy muy bien , por cierto cuando venia hacia aqui me encontre con el faraon y me dijo que les diga que en unos dias vendra el rey y la princesa de China para realizar la alianza con Egipto.

Yami y Atemu interiormente gimieron, la princesa Vivian de China siempre habia estado tras Yami para poder convertirse en reina y ni siquiera cuando se habia casado con Atemu habia ellos no querian preocupar a Yugi asi que lo disimularon.

atemu-gracias por decirnos yugi-dijo con una sonrisa

yugi-no hay porque-dijo sonrojandose

yami-yugi ven sientate con nosotros-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara

Yugi timidamente se acerco a ellos y se sento al lado de atemu pero yami lo agarro del brazo y lo hizo recostar su cabeza en su cara de yugi no daba mas parecia un tomate de la verguenza no podia creer que yami hiciera eso aunque a el no le molestaba todo lo contrario le encantaba estar con las personas que mas amaba, asi es durante este mes habia pensado detenidamente sus sentimientos hacia ellos y se dio cuenta de que los amaba pero el sabia que ellos jamas le corresponderian, ya que se tenian el uno al otro y el era solo un esclavo.

Yami y Atemu eran ajenos a los pensamientos de yugi ellos solo estaban difrutando de su tiempo juntos, ya que sabian que cuando Vivian llegara no tendrian tiempo para ellos.

...-YUGI!-grito una voz muy familiar para ellos

Al instante ellos se separaron y se pararon yugi dirigio su mirada hacia la persona que venia corriendo hacia ellos y al instante supo quien era-jou!-dijo saludandolo y de repente cayo al suelo porque jou lo habia abrazado tan fuerte que perdio el equilibrio.

Rapidamente se levantaron y Jou se disculpo, el era joven de la misma edad que yugi pero mas alto, cabello rubio sucio, y traia puesto al igual que yugi ropas de esclavo, era el esclavo personal de seth ,primo de jou resulta ser tambien el primo perdido de yugi que lo encontro cuando llego al palacio.

yugi-que haces aqui jou pense que estarias con seth-dijo confuso

jou-si lo estaba pero vine porque tengo una noticia muy importante que contarte!-dijo saltando de la emocion.

yugi-tranquilo jou ahora dime que sucedio?-pregunto divertido

jou-seth me pidio que me casara con el!-grito emocionado

Los ojos de yugi brillaron de alegria -enserio jou? es una gran noticia!-dijo abrazandolo.

Yami y Atemu atras de yugi se miraban sorprendidos ellos sabian que seth estaba en pareja con jou pero jamas pensaron que se casarian, luego de salir de su sorpresa ambos sonrieron estaban muy felices de que finalmente seth decidiera sentar cabeza y tener una familia, ellos sabian que serian muy felices a yugi que seguia hablando con jou sobre la boda y ellos no podian dejer de pensar en lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de yugi, sabian que tenian que hacer algo con los sentimientos que tenian hacia el pero tenian miedo de que el los rechazara asi que decidieron esperar.

yugi-yami atemu estan bien?-dijo preocupado

yami y atemu se miraron por un momento antes de volver a mirar a yugi y se dieron cuenta de que habian estado tan consentrados pensando que no habian notado que jou ya se habia ido y que yugi ahora los miraba con preocupacion.

atemu miro a yugi y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora-no te preocupes yugi estamos bien solo nos sorprendio la noticia de jou y nos quedamos pensando -

yami-si yugi estamos bien tranquilo-miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo-ahora porque no entramos al palacio esta oscureciendo y ya deben estar por servir la cena.

yugi y atemu asintieron y los tres se entraron al palacio y se dirigieron al comedor.

Al llegar notaron que ya se encontraba el faraon y todos los sacerdote incluyendo a seth y jou se encontraba parado detras de el mundo sabia que todos los esclavos tenian que pararse detras de sus amos cuando estos esten comiendo y luego ellos comerian al terminar sus deberes, la mayoria de ellos lo odiaba pero nada podian hacer nada ya que era la ley y tubieron que cumplirla pero una vez que jou se casara con seth ya no tendrian que hacerlo.

Los tres de ellos caminaron tranquilamente luego de haberlos saludados a todos y se sentaron en la mesa, yami a la derecha de su padre con atemu a su lado y yugi parado atras de ellos .

faraon- como han estado yami atemu?, confio en que yugi les comunico que en unos dias vendra el rey Morgan Y la princesa Vivian de China no?-dijo tranquilamente

yami-si padre no te pereocupes ya estamos enterados de su llegada y los recibiremos contigo cuando llegen como es debido-dijo serio aunque la verdad no tenia ganas de volver a ver a la princesa Vivian ni tampoco Atemu queria verla.

El faraon les regalo una pequeña sonrisa-me alegra escucharlo-dijo

Yami y atemu comieron el resto de la cena en silencio y cuando terminaron se despidieorn del faraon y se retiraron a sus aposentos con yugi atras de ellos, cuando llegaron yugi se fue a su habitacion y yami y atemu se costaron en la suya, lo unico que podian hacer por ahora era dormir y tratar de disfrutar la tranquilidad que tendrian en estos ultimos dias porque estaban seguros que en cuanto llegara Vivian ya no la tendrian.

espero que les haya gustado

quisiera agradecer a Gwevin234 y a ayelen rock

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
